


Small Town Lightning

by 406ink



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Oneshot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/406ink/pseuds/406ink
Summary: Kit's on-set in Montana (i.e. the Middle of Nowhere) having a miserable time - until he meets an auburn-haired barista and feels like he's been struck by lightning.
Relationships: Kit Harington/OC, Kit Harington/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Small Town Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I know RPF is a hot topic. I started this story a long time ago on Tumblr and decided why the hell not? It was one of my very first fic attempts ever. Don't like RPF, don't read it. But I do hope you read it and I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated. Don't let the comment mod scare ya ;)

—Kit—

One of the things I love best about being an actor is traveling and being on location, but this time my we’re out in the middle of goddamn nowhere, somewhere in Montana where there’s more cows than people. There’s nothing interesting within 200 miles of where we’re shooting my latest film, and I’m just about bored to fucking tears. I’ve got no cell service and there’s not even fucking Wi-Fi. How do people live here without Wi-Fi? _Fucking savages_.

I’m bitching to the make-up lady about the lack of decent food, the lack of decent stores, the lack of cell service, the lack of Wi-Fi, the lack of everything really, when one of the kids hanging around the set tells me there’s a coffee shop downtown with Wi-Fi. It’s like the clouds opened up and the Red Sea parted; tea and Wi-Fi. It’s enough to make me cry because we’ve been shooting 13 hours, and after I get this shit off my face, I can’t imagine anything better than a hot cup of tea and some YouTube.

I’m even more pleasantly surprised when I walk through the door and see the hot barista. I order my tea, go plunk down in the corner and take out my phone. When the Wi-Fi symbol lights up on my screen, I feel like shouting out “Amen Hallelujah!” Instead, I opt to log onto Yahoo and see what the fuck has been going on in the world the last week.

I’m so into it, I about jump out of my fucking skin when she sets the steaming cup of Jasmine tea down in front of me and asks, “ _Can I get you anything else?_ ” 

I look up at her to say “ _no thanks_ ” and suddenly the tea and the Wi-Fi really isn’t enough. She’s absolutely stunning; all perfect creamy white skin and long messy auburn hair in a pair of tight faded blue jeans. 

\- _Actually, yeah, uh – I’m not from around here and I was wondering if you could give me some ideas what your town here has to offer_.

She laughs, and now I notice her ice blue eyes and her dimples. My cock twitches. _Holy fuck_ , I think to my dick, _you’ve been cut off two weeks, not a year. Get a grip on yourself man!_

 _\- Well, that depends_ , she says, _are you into watching paint dry? ‘Cuz they just put a fresh coat on the parking lot down at Super Foods._

I laugh; shit, she’s funny too. Double-twitch. _Down boy!_ I will my dick to behave.

 _\- I’m Kit_ , I say, and extend my hand.

 _\- I’m Auderine - Audie, please, nice to meet you,_ she says. _You’re in town shooting a movie, right?_

\- _How d'you know that?_

\- _Well_ , she says, _you kind of stand out. And, in a small town like this, everybody knows everything about everyone. No secrets ‘round here._

I invite her to sit down with me, my phone and the Wi-Fi is totally forgotten. We chat about where I’m staying and how the shoot’s going, though I can’t say too much about the film. I discover she’s an aspiring writer, brewing coffee pays the bills though. We make small talk a while; if she knows who I am, she’s not letting on. And it’s great to just be a regular guy for a change, not be getting hounded for selfies or autographs, or having chicks throwing themselves at you.

Finally, she says, “ _Well tall, dark and handsome I’m sorry to tell you this but it’s closing time.”_

I look at my watch and see that it’s only 8 o’clock. “ _Yeah_ ,” she says, “ _this town shuts down pretty early. If you’re looking for nightlife, you’ve got two choices: Hank’s Bar or The Lucky Lady._

\- _I’ve actually got an early day tomorrow_ , I say. I ask her if I can walk her home, sure I sound like a total tool. 

She locks the door and looks at me like, yeah you’re a total tool. “Rain check!“ she laughs nervously. _“I’ve got an early day tomorrow too. It was nice meeting you Kit._ ” She turns and walks away, looking at me once over her shoulder; I can’t help but stare after her, at her perfect ass in those faded jeans.

God, I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave.

—Auderine—

Thankfully I’ve got the night off from my second job. I take the opportunity to go home and have a nice, long, hot shower, then flip through the channels – thank God for satellite TV. I know I’ve seen this Kit-guy before, I’m just not sure where. Working two jobs, it’s not like I have copious amounts of free time for watching movies or TV. If anything, I usually read. But he’s got me curious – and he’s got the sexiest British accent, so I type his name into the search bar on the TV and a few things pop up. I scan through the descriptions, but I’m too tired to watch any of them. My eyes are getting heavy, and I fall asleep with the TV on, hoping I won't dream of Kit.

—Kit—

I walk back to my shitty hotel room, have a couple of beers and go to bed, hoping the alcohol will take the edge off and help me fall asleep. No such luck. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is the redhead with the ice blue eyes. I toss and turn, not able to get comfortable, my dick occasionally reminding me he didn’t get his way. Finally, I flip onto my back and kick the sheets off. I picture her straddling me, I put my hand behind her neck and pull her face down only an inch from mine. She licks her cherry red lips, her messy auburn hair falls all around me, tickling my shoulders as it slides over my skin. I pull her lips down hard onto mine and push my tongue into her mouth. I’m rough, my kiss punishing, and she loves it.

My right hand slips into my boxer briefs, pushing them down so I can grasp my hard cock. I slide my hand up and down my length, imagining her running her small hands over my bare chest, dragging her nails through my chest hair and over my nipples as she breaks our kiss and leans back to unclasp her lacy black bra. She lets the straps slide down over her arms and slides the bra off, tossing it aside. I’m stroking my cock long and slow, squeezing with a firm grip, as I envision her ample tits swaying over me. 

In my mind’s eye, I reach up with both hands, cupping and squeezing them. They’re more than a handful each, creamy perfect skin with large rosy areolas and hard pebbled nipples. I lean up and take one nipple in my mouth, sucking it while rolling the other between my thumb and index finger. I imagine her breathy moans as I move from one nipple to the other, sucking and flicking them with my tongue. She moans my name and begs, “ _Kit, I need you inside me. Please …”_

I’m only too happy to oblige, guiding the head of my cock to her entrance. She’s lost her panties already, and she’s soaking wet for me. I use my thumb to spread my pre-cum over the tip of my cock, imagining the wet heat of her pussy. Once I’m lined up, I flex my hips to tease her entrance and she looks down at me, those ice blue eyes burning like embers, and impales herself to the hilt.

My hand begins to stroke my dick harder and faster, imagining her tight, wet pussy. I picture my cock sliding in and out of her cunt as she rides me, one hand on my chest to steady herself as she arches her back and thrusts her tits out into my hands. My arm muscles are starting to ache, my chest is becoming slick with sweat; all I can think is how fucking tight her pussy is. Then, she’s crying out my name, and some incoherent filth I can’t quite make out, her cunt clenching all around me as her big juicy tits bounce into my hands. She reaches down and grabs my biceps, digging her nails in deep and moans, _“Oh Kit, oh fuck, I’m gonna come. Come with me baby.”_ By now my arm is burning, but I want to come with her, and I start throwing my hips up to meet hers. She screams that she’s coming and it’s all I need to hear. I come so fucking hard I almost pass out. 

My head is pounding, and I can’t even open my eyes. I lay there breathing hard, trying to hold on to the moment, imagining her there on top of me, covered with sweat, grinding out a moment’s more pleasure on my cock. I shudder and my hips buck. Holy fuck, that was intense I think, blinking my eyes open. I see white spots and hear my blood pounding in my ears. I lay there a few minutes not moving. 

Back on Earth, I realize I’ve just emptied my balls – two fucking weeks-worth – onto my stomach and into my hand. 

\-- To be continued ...


End file.
